Medical apparatuses (e.g., moveable medical apparatuses operated by electromechanical devices) typically have safety fault switches to prevent harm or danger to patients, operators, and others present during operations of medical apparatuses. Switching devices are used to prevent medical apparatuses from being operated unintentionally (e.g., by unintentional switching of the operating functions of the medical apparatuses) while also detecting possible faults in the switching device.
Unintentional switching of the operating functions is mostly prevented by using two electro-mechanical switches that are separated spatially from one another. However, due to the spatial separation, operating two switches can be difficult or complicated when the operating force is high and both switches are operated by one hand.
Furthermore, there is the risk that when using two switches of the similar type with similar switching principles, in the event of an error (e.g., due to mechanical damage or spillage of liquids on the switches), both of the switches may be damaged and therefore faultily switch, especially if they are located in close proximity to one another.
A fault of one of the switches (e.g., the contacts of a switch sticking together) is typically not detected immediately when the switch is released.